


Seme/Uke OC RPs

by AzaleaSnape



Category: Elder Scrolls Online, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dating, Elder Scrolls Online: Elsweyr, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, References to Ouran High School Host Club, Seme, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Uke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzaleaSnape/pseuds/AzaleaSnape
Summary: The OCs are mine and my friends. We created them based on our Seme and Uke quiz results. Asahi is the Seme and Andel is the Uke. All the stories are incomplete, but I will be adding more stories when we make more.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. OHSHC

Andel sighed, tuning out the rest of the class period. Counting down the seconds until he could make a run for it.

This was the start of his second week at Ouran and he was already starting to catch people's attention. He just wanted to catch up with Asahi and go home today.

The bell finally rang and he all but ran out the door, calling out to his friend when he finally found him.

Asahi was just looking out one of the windows when he heard his friend call his name.

He turned toward the yell and saw Andel running at him. "Why are you in such a hurry. Did you get into another fight again?" He says while crossing his arms over his chest.

"What, no!" Andel shot back defensively. "I just wanna get out of here. Is that really such a crime?" He huffed, adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

As they made their way down the hall a flash of orange shot by, carrying Andel off towards the music rooms.

Asahi looked in the direction his friend got taken. He sighed to himself before taking off after his friend. Knowing he was the one to get him out of trouble, again.

As he reached Music Room #3 he heard Andel shouting. So being the good friend he was, went into the room to see if he could help his friend.

Andel couldn't believe these guys, he'd heard of them, this Host Club. And they wanted him to do what now?

Honestly, he was one step away from punching someone when the door opened. He watched as all the hosts swarmed Asahi, putting in their usual act. It would have been nice, seeing that they were willing to cater to guys as well. But there was a twinge of something like jealousy in Andel's chest that made him glare. Especially when Tamaki felt the need to get a little too close.

Without thinking, he pushed past the Hosts, toward his flustered friend. "You know, I'm not exactly interested in your little club here." He smirks, snaking an arm around him. "But I'm pretty sure I'm what he's after. Right, Asahi?"

He grins, before explaining the situation, how he was staying with the Ito family and all that.  
He couldn't help but notice, however, the shade of red the guy next to him was turning.

Asahi was getting more embarrassed by the minute. His face was a deep red, and he hid the bottom half of his face with his hands.

He couldn't believe Andel said that, even going as far as putting his arm around his waist. That was to much for the shy one. It probably didn't help that he was taller than his friend anyway, being 5'9 and his friend 5'4.

Adel knew he'd pay for this later. A bit of guilt crept up as he made excuses to leave, pulling Asahi towards the door with him.

It wasn't til they got to the car that he said anything, and even then it was a vague "sorry for what happened back there." As if he'd just picked another fight, it wasn't until they got home that he could actually explain himself.

Andel's mind spun as he stood outside Asahi's room. What should he say? Should he say anything? Would he even want to talk to him after that stunt?

He swallowed his pride and knocked on the door. "Asahi?"

Asahi was in his room thinking of what happened at school, when he heard a knock on his door. Followed by Andel calling his name.

He was uncertain about letting Andel in, but realized it would be better to talk. So he went to the door and opened it, only to see a nervous Andel waiting for him. He was slightly shocked to see him nervous, since he never has been before. Either way he let him into his room before shutting the door behind him. Not sure what to say now that they were alone.

"Look, I feel bad about putting you on the spot like that. I should have known better." Andel sighed, thankful to have been let in. Being this uneasy was awful, he wasn't used to it. His face was turning pink and he fiddled with his jewelry. Really, he'd rather get punched than see Asahi just stand there like that.

What was this anyway? Did he have feelings for this guy? Andel continued to fidget, getting lost in those thoughts again.

Asahi walked up to Andel. "It's fine." He says as he looks at Andel. He really liked the pink blush on Andel, it was something new for the other guy. 

Andel always has had a way of bringing out Asahi's more playful side, now being one of those times. 

Asahi brings his hand up to run it along Andel's red cheek before speaking. "You look so cute when you blush. It's a shame you don't do it more often." He whispers into the others ear while smirking.

Andel froze, and blushed harder, unable to deny the feelings running through him right now. Sure, he'd seen Asahi's mischievous side. Plenty of times, but never like this.  
"Ce sont des mots dangereux, mon ami."   
He whispers back before taking a chance and kissing Asahi, waiting a moment before pulling back to study his face.

((These are dangerous words, my friend.))

Asahi smirked when Andel pulled back. "Êtes-vous sûr de ne pas le faire exprès?" He says before pulling Andel back in for another kiss.

((Are you sure I'm not doing it on purpose?))

This kiss went on for longer than the first. With Asahi having one arm around Andel's waist and the other behind his head. Soon they had to pull away to breath. "君の事が好きです" He says while placing their foreheads together.

((I like you))

That smirk again, just seeing it made Andel want to melt. He let himself be pulled in for more, clinging to Asahi's shirt, and pressing in closer. His heart raced, making him pant softly when they broke away.

And then this friend, who he wasn't supposed to be swooning over, this sweetly forbidden fruit, confessed romantic feelings for him of all people. "Asahi...." He whispered, glancing down at the floor before meeting his eyes again. "Líbíš se mi."

((I like you))

It was rare for Andel to speak in Czech, as there was rarely a need to. It was usually more of a sentimental gesture than anything, so it felt right here. He wasn't even sure if Asahi would understand, but that didn't matter. He brought a hand up to the others face, punctuating his confession with one more soft kiss as a translation.

After their kiss they both cuddled up together in Asahi's bed to sleep. Both were happy and content with what happened between them.

-*-Next Day-*-

Both boys woke up feeling more rested than they have in a while. They got up and got dressed for school, wondering what would happen now.

"So, are we a thing now, or what?" Andel asked, packing up his things for school. They'd stated an interest, but that didn't have to mean much more. He wanted to know where they stood before they got back to school. Sure, they'd talked themselves to sleep, but somehow they skipped right over that part.

All he knew, is if one more of those hosts try creeping into Asahi's space again they were getting a ring covered fist in the gut.

Asahi looked over at Andel. "I would like us to be, yes." He says, walking over to Andel. He leans in close to him. "But would you feel the same way?" He whispered, looking down at Andel with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I would, miláčku."  
Andel smiled, meeting those sweet golden eyes. This was what he wanted. Just Asahi, this close forever.

((My darling))

But the moment couldn't last forever, and before he knew it Andel was sitting back in class.  
He zoned out, not able to focus on anything. Andel almost didn't notice Tamaki come up behind him and place a hand on his shoulder. He still elbowed him, just to make a point, but offered his classmate some amount of attention all the same.

"What is it you want Suoh?" He frowned, trying to keep up the punk act. Tamaki seemed more then prepared for that though, and even came prepared with a whole speech.

Andel wasn't in the mood for it, and finally stood up, catching some attention from the rest of the room.

"I'll join your club." He interrupted, arms crossed. It didn't seem to stick though and he tried again. "I said I'll become a host!" He snapped this time, just knowing that if he hadn't caught Asahi's attention before, he definitely had it now.

Asahi was not that surprised to see Tamaki again, after what happened between them before. What had surprised him was that his boyfriend agreed to join. 

After everything settled down, Asahi couldn't help but ask. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He said quietly to Andel, wanting to make sure he was okay with what happened.

"Yeah." Andel said, studying Asahi's reaction. "I mean, it'll just be a bunch of girls, right? Besides..." he continued, "I can drop it at anytime. It's just a club." He glanced around for witnesses before reaching for his boyfriend's hand. "It'll be fine. I'm sure."

"If you're sure." Asahi says lightly squeezing Andel's hand, before class started up again. 

Both not realizing that Kyoya had seen their interactions together.

-*-Time skip to Club Activities-*-

Eventually things died down and instead of getting bombarded by girls he was swarmed by the other hosts.  
"What made you change your mind?" And "why did you join us?" Were the favorite questions.  
Andel simply brushed them with "because I felt like it." And "none of your business."

But then Kyoya had the nerve to ask the one question that made them all freeze. "How does your boyfriend feel about it?" Andel wasn't sure if he turned paler or red but he just kinda stood there for a minute, trying to figure out how to respond. How did Asahi feel about this? He was worried earlier sure, but was that it?

Asahi watched the scene in front of him. After hearing what Kyoya said and seeing his boyfriend freeze, he knew he had to do something.

He walked up behind Andel, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends shoulders and laying his chin on top of the others. "I don't mind that he's a host." He says to the others, before leaning down and whispering to his boyfriend. "Right, Andel-kun?" He whispers with a small smirk, while lightly rubbing his nose against Andel's ear.

Andel wanted so badly to get lost in Asahi's attention, but he could feel the eyes of the other hosts burning into his very soul. "Yeah..." he mumbled, starting to snap out of it.

"But just how did a model student like Asahi-senpai~"

"~End up with this punk?"  
The twins asked, almost seeming to study the couple.

"Who you you calling punk?" Andel snapped back, looking like he was about to pick another fight.

When Asahi heard Andel shout, he grabbed his boyfriend and brought him back against his chest. Trying to calm him down, he whispered in his ear and slowly rocked them both side to side.

While this was happening, the other hosts were watching this all play out. And Tamaki being his normal self, got an idea. Why not have both of them become hosts?

"Duos have proven to be rather popular with our guests. Adding a new one could be a profitable endeavor." Kyoya agreed, somewhat surprised by the potential Asahi showed.

"And they always say opposites attract!" Tamaki chimes in, getting uncomfortably close to the couple in question. "That settles it! From here on you two will be our newest duo! Asahi would make the perfect Otaku type, while Andel here is definitely the rebellious type! It's a perfect Yin-Yang!" He raved. Andel was at least polite enough to let him finish that thought before swinging an elbow into his gut.

He glares at the blonde for a second before turning his attention to his better half. "It's up to you."

Asahi thought for a moment before making his decision. "I wouldn't mind." He says looking around at everyone.

He then leans down to his boyfriend. "Plus, it gives me a reason to tease you in front of everyone." Asahi says. Watching as his boyfriend freezes and turns slightly pink in the face.

Andel glared at his boyfriend, wondering what fresh hell he'd just gotten himself into. He pouted on the ride home, not mad or anything, just embarrassed.

He was surprisingly cuddly when they got home though, keeping Asahi within reach most of the evening. The day's events replaying in his mind.

The way Asahi had nuzzled his ear, the teasing comment about getting to publicly torment him, echoed in his mind, making him blush all over again.

He might not admit it, but it was a serious turn on. How he'd managed to keep himself in check back there was nothing short of a miracle. He groaned, realizing he had a problem to address.

He straddled his boyfriend, making sure he had his attention. "You know we can't be getting too carried away, right?" He said, pressing his hips closer so boy under him could feel his *ahem*. "If you're going to tease me like that, you're going to need to know the difference between making me blush and turning me on." Andel smirked, keeping eye contact with Asahi.

He was being playful now, but it was something to keep in mind.  
They couldn't their little club turning into 'Hosts-Gone-Wild'.


	2. After Graduating Ouran *Lemon*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you are not a fan of smut, please skip this chapter. Otherwise enjoy!

"Festival?" Andel repeated, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend. He hadn't expected that answer when he'd asked about date night, but it did sound fun. Maybe he'd get to try on a yukata too. "Sure, but you're definitely going to have to plan this one." He chuckled softly, handing him a drink. 

He plopped down beside Asahi. "I'm not even sure what I'll wear." He hinted with a smile.

Asahi smiled at Andel when he took the drink that was offered to him. "Don't worry Angelo mio. I'm having a special kimono made just for you." He says leaning forward and pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"I look forward to seeing it." He grinned, stealing another kiss.

The time it took for them to finish the order felt like an eternity to Andel. Sure, it was only about a week, but the curiosity was killing him. This was the first time Asahi had picked out a full outfit for him, and he wasn't quite sure what to expect from that. 

He all but tackled his boyfriend at the door when he saw the kimono shop bags in his hand. "Is that it? Lemme see!" He said impatiently, grabbing for one of the bags.

Asahi chuckled when Andel yelled impatiently for the shop bag. He lifted the bags up out of his boyfriend's reach, as he made his way to the table.

"Calm down Angelo mio." Asahi said with a smile as he puts the bags down. He turns around and pulls Andel close to him before speaking. "You're very excited, aren't you." He said teasingly.

Andel stared up at Asahi, trying to look cute. "No shit." He smiled, unable to hold still. "I've been dying to see what you picked out."

Andel pressed himself closer, clinging to his boyfriend. "I've never really had anyone do something like this for me, so it's exciting, and nice." He admitted softly, burying his face in the crook of the other's neck.

Asahi buried his face in his boyfriend's hair, while holding him tightly against him. "I've never done something like this for anyone before either. But I'll do anything for you Angelo mio." He said softly before giving the other a kiss on the head. He pulled slightly away from Andel, holding him at arm's length. "Now, do you want to see what I got for you?" He said with a smirk, already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yeah!" Andel grinned back at him, this time waiting for Asahi to hand him a neatly wrapped parcel. He eagerly pulled the tissue away, revealing the navy cotton of the yukata. He held it up, letting it unfurl to see the pattern better.

"You know me so well." He smiled, draping the yukata over his arm as he pulled his boyfriend in for a kiss.

Asahi kissed his boyfriend before pulling back, placing their foreheads together. "I'm glad you like it." He said with a smile. "Now come on, let me show you the proper way to put on a yukata." He says with excitement, before pulling Andel to the bedroom to try on their yukatas.

Andel laughed as he was dragged down the hall, stripping down to the basics once they got to the room.

He did pretty well getting the thing on, he thought. Andel took his time studying the garment in his mirror as Asahi fixed and fussed at a few places, making sure it laid right. 'This fabric is nice." He thought. 'I might just wear this the rest of the day.' He smiled in the mirror, before turning towards his lover. "I'm not sure you'll be able to get this off of me." He joked, still admiring it.

Asahi raised an eyebrow at Andel's last comment, he knew he was joking but decided to tease him. He leaned close to his boyfriend and kissed his neck, making his way to his ear. "Are you so sure about that?" He whispers into the Andel's ear then he lightly bites said ear. He takes his time kissing and biting his lovers neck and when he has left plenty of love bites, he turns Andel to face him. He brings him into a passionate kiss, wrapping one arm around his waist and the other holding his lovers face.

Andel chuckles softly, about to challenge Asahi when he felt teeth sink into his neck. He moaned, tilting his head so the other had more room to work. By the time his boyfriend had decided he'd been sufficiently marked he was a lust hungry mess, returning every once of fire in that kiss.

Andel finally took a chance to break away, panting as he took a hold of his lover's clothes. He smirked, hovering mere inches from Asahi's face. "Oh, I'm sure you can find a way around it." He challenged, letting his hands glide along the muscles of his lover's chest and shoulders.

Asahi smirked devilishly at his boyfriend. "You will regret saying that." He whispered roughly. He yanked Andel to him and started a very passionate make out session between them. While kissing, Asahi reached down and roughly grabbed his lovers ass, lifting him up and making him wrap his legs around his waist. He walked up to the bed, before laying them across it. Once on the bed, Asahi pulled away completely. "Don't move." He ordered. He got up from the bed and went over to the wardrobe grabbing a few things. 

Asahi went back to the bed where Andel was still laying, from there he started binding his lovers arms and legs to the bed. Once he was sure Andel couldn't move he leaned up and kissed him. "When I'm done with you, you won't be able to move for a while." Asahi whispered in a deep voice while looking at Andel with hunger in his eyes.

Andel was caught off guard by Asahi's change in mood.

Sure, he'd seen this side before, but this situation it surprised him. He moaned into the kiss, managing (with some difficulty) to wrap his legs around the man's waist. He felt the mattress under him and heard the command to stay, but was so dazed it was hardly needed.

Andel allowed himself to be tied down, getting harder and harder just watching his dominant take over again.  
A shiver racked through his whole body when he heard the deep voice. He knew exactly what it meant, and he was ready for every minute of it.

"Please don't break me." He pleaded, even though they both knew that's exactly what he wanted.

Asahi chuckled and smirked at his lover, then leaned down to his ear. "I don't make any promises." He whispered in a deep voice. 

He started kissing his way down Andel's neck to his chest, while his hands where undoing his yukata. He pushed the material to the side, finally letting his lovers body be on display. From here Asahi left kisses and bites all over Andel's chest, stopping briefly to take a nipple into his mouth. Once he was satisfied with the sounds his lover was making, he made his was down to his waistband. He kissed the straining erection through the thin material, before reaching over to grab a pair of scissors to cut the underwear off. 

Once Andel was free of his underwear, Asahi took him into his mouth. He moved slowly up and down for a while before pulling away to slip a tight rubber ring around his lovers erection. "There we go. Now you can't come until I let you." Asahi said while making eye contact with Andel, wanting to see his reaction.

Andel moans and wiggles, pulling against the restraints. Asahi's touch was magic, fanning the flames of his burning soul.

He whines a bit at the loss of his under-things, having been rather fond of that pair, but was more than happy to call the blow-job compensation. He moaned again, wanting so badly to run his hands through his lover's hair, or increase the pace, or something.

The most he could do was whine and writhe, enduring the way Asahi teased him. He pulled against his restraints again, gasping and whining at the constriction around his asset. He met Asahi's eyes with a mix of 'oh yes' and 'please no'. He stayed fixed on those sadistic golden eyes, unable to stay still. "Asahi..." he whined, craving more.

Asahi smirked as he watched his lover squirm and fidget on the bed. He stepped away from the bed and slowly undressed, letting Andel watch. Once he was free of his clothes, he walked back to the wardrobe to grab the rest of the things he wanted. He walked back to his lover and he straddled Andel's stomach, making sure to not touch the spot his lover really wanted him to touch. 

Asahi leaned down and pecked his lovers lips, before kissing and worshipping the body below him. After awhile he sat back and reached for the things he grabbed from the wardrobe. He gently placed the clamps on Andel's nipples, then he got off his stomach. He pulled out the feather he grabbed and slowly ran it across the body in front of him. All the while listening to all the sounds his lover was making, which was making him harder by the minute.


	3. Attack on Titan

Andel sulked in a corner of the mess hall, jaw still aching from a fight that morning. He'd only been here a few days but rumors spread fast about his involvement in the mob.  
His new superiors may have been able to keep it under wraps, but an MP had caught sight of his tattoo and sealed his fate right then and there.

He couldn't help but cringe as the lunch crowd crept ever closer, eventually forcing him to socialize with some new(er) recruits who didn't know better.

Asahi was sitting in the mess hall when a small crowd started to form around one of the other new recruits. He had heard rumors about him, that he was apart of the mob. But he tried not to believe every rumor he heard. Because you never know if they are true.

Asahi waited for the crowd to thin out before taking a chance to talk to his fellow cadet.

Andel is visibly worn out by the time the crowd cleared. He sighs heavily as yet another cadet crept up to him. "Let me guess, you wanna know about the rumors too." He's glaring, but way too tired to risk a beating from the captain.

Asahi smirked to himself, hearing the bad attitude this new cadet had. He took a seat across from the cadet. "That is somewhat true, but I also wanted to introduce myself. We are comrades now. My names Asahi Ito." He said while looking at the other patiently.

Andel eyes Asahi suspiciously, relaxing slightly before responding. He rolls his eyes, offering a visible 'yeah, right' before surrendering his name. "I'm Andel." His eyes never leave the other's form. They'd started to wander a bit over what was visible from across the table. -He's kinda cocky, but not bad to look at.- he thought to himself before noticing the mess hall almost empty. He leaped up in a panic just about jumping over the table as he made his way out. "Shit, Levi's gonna skin me alive if I'm late again!"

Asahi was a little surprised when Andel rushed out of the room yelling, but once he heard him say the captain's name he wasn't to bothered. He stood up and head out for training, he hoped he would have another chance to talk to him again.

Their paths crossed a couple more times, hinting that they'd likely been assigned to the same squad.

Andel managed to get caught in a couple more fights before the end of the day. His body was bruised and his morale was battered, but at least they're letting him sleep in the barracks now.

He found a bunk in the corner and moved to climb up the ladder. He hadn't realized he'd managed to tuned out everyone else until he bumped into someone with the same idea.

He had a moment of inward panic before looking up to see Asahi. Good, the bunk isn't claimed yet. "Going somewhere?" He asks, raising an eyebrow and trying to act like he'd been camping here the whole time.

>Break<

Andel stood at the edge of the woods, waiting for them to call his run for ODM training.

He fussed with the straps one last time before stepping up to the starting line. At the sound of the whistle he launched himself into the tree line with the other soldiers.

He was doing well, hitting targets with improved accuracy, even stealing a target or two from the guy beside him.

Things were going great until he had to dodge a bird and ended up tangled in someone else's ODM lines. As their swinging steadied and the stars cleared he struggled around to see who he was stuck to and... "For fuck's sake!" He spat finding himself bound to Asahi.

Asahi was doing pretty well during training. He had a few of his targets stolen from him, but other than that it was good. As he was heading for his next target, he suddenly got the wind knocked out of him. When he finally caught his breath, he heard a curse.

Asahi looked down and saw Andel stuck to him. He was a little surprised to see him, but was curious as to why Andel was so upset about seeing him. "Are you okay?" He asked

Andel took a deep breath, realizing his reaction was overkill. There were worse people to be stuck to. "Yeah... yeah, just surprised." He tries to brush it off, looking away. Twinges of pink creep onto his face as he realized this pressed his face against Asahi's chest. "There are certainly worse people to get stuck to" he muses under his breath before clearing his throat and blushing a little harder. "How about you? You ok?" He asked, desperately hoping that Asahi hadn't heard him. This is embarrassing, especially since Andel's accepted his crush on Asahi. He shifted a bit, trying to find the least awkward position.

Asahi smirked when he heard the comment Andel made. He wanted to tease the other a little, so he leaned his head down to whisper in his ear. "I agree, there definitely are worse people to be stuck with." He said.  
Asahi accepted that he had a crush on Andel a long time ago, so may as well give him some hints.

Andel sighs, pushing on Asahi's chest to get a better look at their tangled ODM cables. "Any ideas on how to get us down?" He asks, pretending his face isn't turning red. The last thing he needs to do right now is let this handsome mess get him all riled up. The only thing that could make this worse right now is a boner.

As he tries to reach for a cable, feeling his heart pound. This certainly isn't the way he'd planned to get Asahi's attention.

Asahi gently takes Andel's hand in his, afterwards he stays quiet for a moment. "You know. I'm kind of glad that we got stuck together." He said. He had to let his feeling be known now, it just felt like the right time. He takes his other hand and cups Andel's face, making sure he is looking at him.

"I have feelings for you Andel." He says, looking into the others eyes to see his reaction.

Andel froze, eyes wide as he stared back into pools of gold.

He wasn't sure what to say. So instead he leaned in, craning his neck to reach, and brushed a soft uncertain kiss onto Asahi's lips.

Asahi was slightly surprised when he saw Andel lean forward for a kiss. He didn't think his feelings would be reciprocated. He than leaned into Andel and pressed his lips back against the others.

He pulled away after a few seconds and smiled at Andel. He hadn't been this happy in a while.

Andel's hands made their way to Asahi's shoulders and laced slender fingers behind his neck.

When they parted he couldn't help but smile too. It was impossible not to with that angelic face beaming down at him.

"Can we get down now?" He asked after a moment, not wanting to get caught. If any of the officers found them like this the lecture would be the least of their problems.

Asahi shook his head lightly while laughing slightly. "Yes, we can get down now." He said. Before he pulled fully away to get them out, he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Andel's lips. "Okay, let's see if we can figure this out." He said.

From this point, the boys spend a few minutes wrestling with the wires that were trapping them. It took them multiple tries, but finally they got themselves free before anyone saw them.

Andel was surprised when they managed to make it out with just a few suspicious looks from some lieutenants.

Seeing as he was still a bit dazed from the whole thing, he opted to sneak off for some alone time.  
He settled into his hiding spot, lighting a cigarette and leaning against the cool stone wall.

All good things must come to and end, he was reminded as the sound of footsteps drew ever closer. Andel tucked himself further into the nook of the wall, hoping to go unnoticed.

Asahi saw Andel run off a few minutes before, but he was busy talking to the instructor about how his training was going. After he was done talking, he decided he should go find Andel. They had some stuff to talk about.

He walked around for a few minutes, before he heard movement by the wall. When he went to look, he found Andel hiding. Without saying anything, Asahi sits down beside him.

Andel makes room for his intruder and opts to snuff out what remains of his smoke break.  
"So..." he starts after an awkward moment "You're into bad boys, huh?" He smirks, teasing Asahi.

Asahi blushes lightly at the comment, but decides to tease him right back. He leans down close to Andel's face. "Only for you sweetheart." He whispers with a flirtatious smirk.

"Who are you calling 'sweetheart'?" Andel flirts back with a smile, holding his position just inches away from Asahi's face. "Didn't your mother warns you about guys like me?" He grins.

That grin waivers and falls quickly though. "They aren't kidding about my Criminal record, you know. I've done some awful things before joining the Survey Corp, and even that wasn't exactly my choice." He admits shyly.

Asahi smiled softly at Andel, he could tell how much it was affecting him. So he decided to wrap one arm around his shoulders and pull him close.

"I can tell you are in pain from what happened in your past, but hopefully it gets better for you now that you are here." He said.

Andel simply sighed nestled closer. Asahi's heard all the rumors, if he still wants to give him a shot, then Andel knows better than to argue. Heaven knows the former thug needed a friend, and a lover could be even better.

He was done thinking about all of that though. He flipped himself around to face Asahi, straddling his hips as he settled back down. "So long as you understand." He sighed again before kissing Asahi. Maybe he'll try later to explain that he's literally on death row here, to admit that he chose titans over the gallows.

But now was not the time. For now he'll focus on the warmth of the other's body, and the soft way those lips move against his. On the silky strands of hair slipping through his fingers and the heart beating in time with his own. For now he'll escape into these arms. He'll allow himself to show weakness and melt. Just this once. Just for him.

Asahi was a little surprised when Andel straddled him, but he just went with it. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. 

They made out for a while, before Asahi pulled away. "We should move this somewhere more private if we want to continue. You don't want anyone to find us right?" He panted.


	4. Elder Scrolls Online

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's some info for this story and for any other stories from ESO with these two.
> 
> Asahi is a High Elf commander that is very well known. He became a commander after getting tired of only hearing about his family's accomplishments, rather than what he did himself. He is now one of the best commanders in his Alliance. (Aldmeri Dominion)
> 
> Andel's little description will be up soon, just waiting on my friend.

Commander Asahi had been sent to Rimmen with a handful of soldiers from Summerset. They were here to help keep order, as well as help anywhere else.

To be completely honest with himself, Asahi was quite happy to get away from Summerset for a while. He was getting tired of all the attention.

Asahi had finished his duties for the day, so he decided he may as well take some time for himself. He changed into some simple clothes, hoping no one would recognize him. He headed to the market, wanting to see what everyone had for sale.

Andel wandered the market, in search of trinkets or targets, he didn't care.

His team had decided to stay at the Sugar Bowl inn to wait for instructions from the boss, so he sauntered between the stalls alone.

He was leaning on a post when an Altmer man caught his eye. He dressed simply but the way he stood told a different story. Andel circled the nearby stalls, looking for an opening.

Gradually creeping closer he bumped into the man, using the collision to hide a fleeing swipe attempt. "Damn" He thought, pulling back nothing.

Andel quickly restores some distance, feigning an apology as he ducks into the closest stall, watching from the corner of his eye for a signal to run.

Asahi was walking away from one of the stalls, when a Bosmer man bumped into him. He felt the mystery man try and swipe from his pockets. 

The man apologized before disappearing into the nearest stall. Asahi decided to follow him, so he quietly made his way in behind him.

He walked up beside the Bosmer, pretending to be looking at whatever was on display. Asahi glanced toward the man, before deciding to speak. "That was very clever, I bet no one ever suspects a thing." Asahi whispered, so only the other man could hear.

Andel noticed the Altmer approach him. "Shit..." He thought to himself.  
He focused more intently on the display, praying it was just a coincidence.

He was about to disappear entirely before he heard a low voice beside him. "Shit!" His mind screamed again. Running now wasn't an option. Andel side eyes the stranger "I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

Asahi smirked at the response he got from the Bosmer. "So I assume that was you just trying to cope a feel than." He said.

He glanced over at the stranger with a flirty look. "I don't mind, you seem like just my type anyway." He said.

Andel glared at the Altmer, not the first time he's been accused of that. But then the man said something he didn't expect.

He all but jumped back, flustered. What did he mean 'just my type'? He was handsome though, and very tall. Andel tried to brush it off, and regain some composure. "You wish, High Elf." He smiles smugly, unable to hide his amusement. Or the faint blush creeping across his face.

Asahi was happy with the reaction he got, so he decided to keep flirting. The man was quite attractive, and he wasn't lieing about him being his type.

He turned to the Bosmer, now that he had his full attention. "Are you sure about that Wood Elf? Because it looks like you are blushing to me." Asahi said with a smirk.

He just chuckled, "so what if I am? It's hot in Elsweyr." Smirking back.  
"Besides, you're the one begging for it." He shoots back with a sly smile.

Andel took another moment to look him up and down, deciding the guy was worth the chance. Worst case he gets away with his little stunt, but he was starting to hope he'd get to see more of the stranger. In more ways than one.

Asahi smiled when he heard what the other Elf said. This guy seemed like a challenge to deal with, but he loved challenges.

He walked up closer to the man in front of him, getting into his personal space. "If we keep this up, I'm not going to be the only begging." Asahi whispered with a seductive smirk. 

Whichever way this went, he hoped it would continue. Because he was really enjoying this and would like to know more about this mysterious man.

Andel stood his ground, holding eye contact. He couldn't help but notice how small he felt under the man's gaze, and how exciting it was.

"Awfully confident, aren't we?" He smiles, raising an eyebrow. He pauses for a second, crossing his arms before speaking again "Sugar Bowl, third door to the left, half an hour." He instructs with a wink, sauntering off back towards the crowd before disappearing into the cityscape.

He made it back just in time to collect his next job before retiring to his suite to wait, hiding the letter without even reading it. He had better things on his mind after all.

Asahi got excited when he heard what the other man said. He was looking forward to what would happen next. 

He waited around the market for a little bit, before making his way to the Sugar Bowl Inn. 

Once he got to the room, he knocked and waited.

Andel opened the door, mildly surprised he actually showed up.  
"You actually came!" He smiles, letting him in. "I could be a murder for all you know." He laughs.

He shows his guest to a small seating area, settling down beside the hookah again. "You amuse me, stranger." He muses "most men don't flirt with pickpockets. Especially not the ones after their gold."

Asahi smiled when the door opened, amused at the surprised reaction. As they sat down, he couldn't help but look over the elf again.

"Well I'm glad I could bring you some amusement." He chuckled. "But so you know, my pockets are/were empty." He said smugly to the elf.

He knew that last statement might shock the man. Asahi was smart and knew not to carry expensive stuff around.

"So, what do you say we exchange names? I would like to know what my host's name is." He said.

"Yes, I was surprised by that." He laughed. "You didn't look like the type to know better."

Andel smiled, shifting himself to give his guest a nicer view. "Name's Andel, and just who do I have the pleasure of entertaining this evening?" He grins seductively, thin trails of smoke hanging above his head.

Asahi smirked and raised an eyebrow at the display Andel was giving him. "My name is Asahi." He said.

"Well then, Asahi," Andel purrs, enjoying the looks he was getting. "I'm curious about what your type is." He smirks, and moves closer.

He makes himself comfortable, sitting beside Asahi and leaning back into the opposite side of the sofa. "We really should get to know each other better, after all." He continues with that same smile, braving to rest an outstretched leg across his guest's.

Asahi smirks at Andel when he sat by him. He placed one of his hands on the others leg.

"We should, shouldn't we." He says with a smirk. While running his hand up Andel's leg. Once his hand reaches the others hip, he brings his other hand up and pulls the man up into his lap.

"I think this is much better, don't you?" He says slyly. Before bringing one hand to the back of Andel's head.

"You waste no time I see." Andel flirts with a smug smile. His fingertips tracing down Asahi's face and neck, resting on his chest as he leans in.

He hovers just inches away from Asahi's lips with a sly smile of his own. "I like that." He whispers, almost swooning. He relaxes entirely into Asahi's hands, allowing himself to be touched as his own hand roamed and the last breath of space closed between them.

When their lips met, Asahi felt like he was in heaven. He had never kissed someone and had it feel like this before.

As they kissed, Asahi ran the hand on Andel's head through his hair. He pulled and tugged on some parts, while his other hand gripped at the others hip.

After a little bit, Asahi pressed his tongue to Andel's lips asking for entrance.

Andel melted into it, sighing at each tug of his hair. He became entranced, losing himself in the rhythm of their lips.

His hands continued to roam, and his mind raced with more submissive thoughts than he was used to. There was something special about this guy, something that made him vulnerable in the best ways.

He pulled them down, pinning himself under Asahi's weight as a tongue danced across his lips.  
'How polite~' he thought as he let him in with no hesitation.

Asahi was a little surprised when Andel changed their position. He wasn't going to complain though, he very much enjoyed this.

As soon as Andel opened his mouth for him, he groaned at the sensation. He fought with Andel for dominance and won, so he explored every inch that he could reach.

All the while, his hands were cradling the others head and shoulders.

Andel moaned as Asahi explored, feeling more under his control now.  
It was heavenly.

He clung to the other's shirt, sighing contently every so often as he fell deeper into a lust fueled trance.

He could have stayed like this forever, but eventually had to break for air. He pants softly, still clinging to Asahi. "Wow..." he pants, gazing up at warm golden eyes.

Asahi was breathing heavily when they pulled away. When he heard the 'wow' come from the man beneath him, he smiled.

He looked at Andel adoringly. "Wow indeed." He said before gently stroking the others face. Just trying to memorize every detail he could.

Andel stayed in this moment as long as he could, but there was something he couldn't shake. They were still virtually strangers, and he wasn't sure if he should keep leaning into Asahi's affection or pull away from it.

He pressed his hands against Asahi's shoulders, not quite pushing him away. "What do you want from this?" He asks, a flicker of concern touching his voice. "Are you looking for a momentary thrill or do you want more than that?"

He was used to spontaneous passion and one night stands. He could handle another, but he needed to know now. He wasn't sure if he could drop it that quickly this time, if he could avoid becoming addicted to these feelings.

Asahi was enjoying cuddling so much that it surprised him when Andel lightly pushed him back. The question he was asked made him stop for a second, he hadn't put much thought into that.

He knew that he didn't want a one time thing, but he hoped that Andel felt the same. "I had hoped we could take this further. That is, if you want to as well." He said.

He looked Andel in the eye, hoping that would convey what he was feeling. "Plus I don't know about you, but I'm not to keen on forgetting about what just happened anytime soon." Asahi whispered.

Andel smiled, relaxing his grip and letting Asahi close again. "I don't think I could forget if I wanted." He hums, then chuckles. "You're an odd one, Asahi. I'm curious about what goes on in that mind of yours."

His icy eyes studied the face still hanging above him.  
"You still don't know a thing about me. And for all I know you could be just as dangerous to cross." He sighed, still not ready to get attached. "I'm sure you can gather this, but I'm not exactly good people. Your chance to run is now." He warned, before clarifying. "I mean, you're so different from anyone else I've met. If you want more than just a fun time, we should be careful." He sighed again. "I'd hate to get our hopes up for nothing."


End file.
